Let Love In
by dracosangel88
Summary: The war has left many scares and Lucius and Narcissa must find each other again. Narcissa has a plan to seduce her husband and bring back the passion to her marriage.


_ I don't own anything, song by the Goo Goo Dolls. I first wrote this story about five years ago and it was awful so I changed everything and I hope you all like the new version._

War leaves many scars, physical, mental, emotional. It had left many on the Malfoy's, Draco became nervous and jumpy. Lucius was still thought of as a Death Eater and a supporter of the dark arts. He couldn't walk down Diagon Alley without having threats hurled his way. Narcissa very rarely left the Manor not wanting to see the destruction she had a part in.

The war had torn Lucius and Narcissa relationship apart, they hadn't touched physically for years. Narcissa couldn't remember the last time she had felt her husband wrap his arms her, move her hair off the back of her neck and place a tender kiss there. She wanted… no needed his touch. Narcissa decided to use her old Slytherin ways to seduce and ravish her husband.

You wait, wanting this world**  
**To let you in**  
**And you stand there**  
**A frozen light**  
**In dark and empty streets**  
**You smile hiding behind**  
**A God-given face**  
**But I know you're so much more**  
**Everything they ignore**  
**Is all that I need to see

Dinner was going to be a steamy affair she decided. Narcissa planned it all out, she asked the house elves to make Lucius favorite meal, and she sent Draco off to Blaise's house so there would be no interruptions tonight.

Narcissa was up in the master suite putting together the outfit that would drive Lucius crazy. She heard the floo activate and knew she needed to hurry.

"Narcissa, are you up there, I'm starving." Lucius called as he walked towards the dining room hoping dinner would be waiting for him.

"Coming." Narcissa called as she got up to leave, she glanced in her mirror one last time. Her long hair was put into loose big curls, made to looked she spent all day in bed. Her outfit was the show stopper. Her black top pushed her ample cleavage higher and made her waist look tiny. She slipped on her heels and sauntered off to go locate her husband.

You're the only one I ever believed in**  
**The answer that could never be found**  
**The moment you decided to let love in**  
**Now I'm banging on the door of an angel**  
**The end of fear is where we begin**  
**The moment we decided to let love in

Narcissa located her man already sitting at the dining table. "You look ravishing, my love" Lucius drawled, lust lacing his tone eyes blazing. Narcissa knew she had his attention and it was time to run with it.

Dinner became a steamy affair, Narcissa kept sneaking glances at her husband, wrapping her tongue around a green been, causing little Lucius to stand at attention. He couldn't keep it to himself anymore. As dessert was placed in front of them, Lucius grabbed Narcissa by the back of the neck tugging her towards him, his lips centimeters apart.

"You don't know how badly you affect me" He whispered

"Lucius just shut up and kiss me"

He crashed his lips down on hers, twisting his hands in her hair. Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. His tongue flicked against hers causing her to gasp, and with that he deepened the kiss. Lucius pulled away when they started to run out of oxygen.

"Take me Lucius, hear and now. It's been to long" Narcissa begged dragging his mouth back to hers. How can he refuse that offer Lucius thought, pulling his wife onto his lap. Narcissa could feel his thick ridge pressed intimately between her legs, causing her to want her husband even more. They ripped at each other's clothing, leaving them only in their underwear.

Lucius swept his arm across the table, china and silverware crashing all over the floor. He picked Narcissa up placing her on the table and spread her long lean legs. Narcissa lifted her hips ups and pulled her panties down and kicked them across the room.

"God you smell good." Lucius whispered before giving her a long slow lick. "No more foreplay take me already." Narcissa begged reaching for her husband. Lucius couldn't deny his lovely wife anything. He stood up and reached for his boxers pulling them down and stepping in between her legs and entered her in one deep thrust. Narcissa laid back on the table and pulled Lucius on top of her meeting him thrust for thrust.

Lucius placed his lips back on hers before kissing down her throat. Their thrust became erratic and their gasps became screams.

"I love you." They both called out as they reached the pinnacle of pleasure.

Lucius placed his head on Narcissa's shoulder trying to catch his breath. They stayed in that position trying to return to normal.

I wish**  
**Wishing for you to find your way**  
**And I'll hold on for all you need**  
**That's all we need to say**  
**I'll take my chances while**  
**You take your time with

This game you play**  
**But I can't control your soul**  
**You need to let me know**  
**You leaving or you gonna stay

"That was amazing" Narcissa whispered into Lucius ear, and she could feel him smirk against her throat.

"We only just started" he said before picking her up and carrying her up to their bedroom

You're the only one I ever believed in**  
**The answer that could never be found**  
**The moment you decided to let love in**  
**Now I'm banging on the door of an angel**  
**The end of fear is where we begin**  
**The moment we decided to let love in.


End file.
